


Breathing Essence

by inkfinity (jamie_stsin)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, First Time, I don't know what tags to use holy shit, Kylo is a manchild, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Rimming, Soulmate AU, and Hux is a gigantic ginger twat, another fic for the kylux trash compactor, dubcon, hux is 500000000 percent done with kylo's shit, hux is a merciless asshat, kylo is a virgin fuckboy, lots of sex ok, or at least detailed sex, switch!hux, switch!kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_stsin/pseuds/inkfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates are a weird thing. </p><p>Kylo Ren is not supposed to be his soulmate.</p><p>There's the tingle, the connection.</p><p>Kylo Ren is NOT supposed to be his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This was not how he was supposed to meet his soulmate. He wasn’t supposed to be standing in front of the airlock doors, waiting for some snobbish apprentice of Supreme Leader Snoke to stroll in with other Knights of Ren. His soulmate was supposed to be someone else, off on another world perhaps and maybe sought out long after their domination of the galaxy. It was not, however, supposed to be the lean and imposing figure of Kylo Ren that swept in through the doorway with the other knights in tow.

He wasn’t supposed to feel the sudden jolt that shot down his spine the moment he met eyes with the other. Or at least as close to meeting eyes as he could, with that blasted damn helmet in the way. He wasn’t supposed to feel the crawling warmth, the sudden onset of rushing feelings and twisted emotions and what felt like a solid wall behind them all.

He wasn’t supposed to meet Kylo Ren and learn that this tall knight (tall indeed, only a few inches, pah) was his soulmate.

Then again, he mused, he was surprised he had a soulmate at all.

“General Hux.” The voice was oddly distorted, deep and gravelly, and the knight showed no other outward signs that he too, had felt the reaction that came with them meeting. In fact, he made no sort of reactions at all, other than speaking the General’s name, who responded with a twitch of his lip upward.

“Lord Ren.”

“I believe the Supreme Leader told you about us?”

“Would I be standing here otherwise, Lord Ren? If I hadn’t known you were coming, you would be facing a rather large amount of well-trained men ready to gun you down.”

His natural response was sarcasm in a heavy and icy tone, and he’s sealed off like a brick wall coated in carbonite. The man behind the mask, as imposing as he attempted to be, remained silent for a moment, and there was a chuckle after that brief silence, as distorted as the voice it belonged to. Damn that modulator.

“Your men would be dead.”

“Perhaps. Regardless, yes, I knew about you.”

Kylo Ren was not supposed to be his soulmate.

\------------------------------------------

That was how it all started. A simple meeting, a clash of their personalities on first breath in the same vicinity. Now Hux had to deal with the ever growing bond that was present in his mind, the festering pit of emotions that came with being bonded to a man like Kylo Ren.

In the midst of working, there would be white hot flashes of anger that weren’t his own, as well as other irritating emotions that were muddling his mind, feeling like they were coming from a far off source through an old wired connection. It was enough to make him grit his teeth in sheer annoyance half the time, especially when they were often on the bridge together.

It took Hux merely a week after meeting Ren to attempt to glare holes in to the back of his helmet, allowing the pseudo-Sith to feel the pressure of his gaze and his annoyance in more ways than one. 

It was a particularly nasty day, namely with Ren stomping around the bridge and hovering over crewmen like a vulture waiting to pounce on a corpse and feast. It was ridiculous, with his imposing stature and silence as he stood behind navigators and men watching screens alike. Everything necessary to keep a ship like the Finalizer running. But Hux had had enough, feeling the irritation slithering through his veins as he glared at Ren. 

It was almost like a feedback loop as well: his own irritation fed Ren’s, and the Jedi Killer’s irritation grew and only served to make Hux all the more annoyed. The general reached up, pressing a hand to his temple to ward off a growing headache that was building up behind his eyes, behind his sinuses, and his eyes opened, blue irises snapping towards the hulking bat of a man before he stiffened his own spine ramrod straight.

“Lord Ren,” he finally snarled out, drawing the attention of the other man, if only by him stiffening himself and turning to look at him from the side with only his head, a bare fraction from what the general could tell.

Damn that bloody fucking helmet.

“If you could kindly stop lurking over my men like some sort of failure of a phantom and making them nervous, it would be appreciated.” His voice was icy when it came out, his end of their soulmate bond shaking and thrumming with barely contained annoyance that made no appearance on his face. “You hulking about like a vulture isn’t going to help a damn thing.”

The other man straightened up, the helmet effectively blocking any way to read him – Hux hated that, god did he fucking hate the fact he couldn’t read the other – and looked over towards him. The blank outside of the mask was what greeted him, and even the bond was vacant on Ren’s side, like pressing fingers to a cold brick wall. At least the man had learned to stop his emotions from bursting through the bond to create headaches when he focused. Hux could only assume that he just now cut that off from him.

“Your men are taking too long, Hux. We know where the map is. The rumors were said to have originated from Jakku, why are we not pursuing them?”

“The Finalizer is the finest ship in the First Order’s fleet, Lord Ren, but it cannot cross half the galaxy in the blink of an eye. Your patience is as terrible as your attitude.” 

He watched the way the taller man seemed to stiffen under his clothing, and a crackle of annoyance wormed from that brick wall on the other side, a seething hiss of static that jolted through Hux. His eyes seemed to gleam, flashing with the triumph and victory over the psudo-Sith and causing him to react.

This was a game of cat and mouse, and Hux did so pride himself on drawing the other to react. He’d been doing it all week, in all technicality. Carefully prying at that bond whenever he felt a rush of anger through it, attempting to get a read on the man that he was still adamantly ignoring was his soulmate.

“Careful, General. You tread in to deep waters now. Be sure you don’t drown.”

The words were accompanied with a pressure behind his eyes, something like a looming dark cloud that made his lips pull upward and a reaction come from the normally icy man. He scowled, annoyed he’d made a noise in response to the pain behind his eyes and in his mind as he snapped his gaze up and reached a hand to brush over his temple the moment it was gone. The most he could do was glare daggers at the retreating form of the pseudo-Sith as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler on how soulmates work and also insight in to Hux's past. Yay!

Space was supposed to be some grand frontier, a place to spread your reach to the planets and other galaxies, and an area to grow fame (or infamy), to influence power and spread it, cultivate it. Harvest it. Space, the outer edges of the planets and the midst of stars, was a place you went when you were ready. It was where Hux had always been destined to go, ever since his academy days, and yet… he found it a dreary companion some days.

 

When he wasn’t working – a rare event in of itself – Hux spent his personal time in his quarters with a good book, maybe his holopad sitting near him in case of emergencies. He was constantly checking it, ready at a moment’s notice to strut out on to the bridge and command. It wasn’t like he slept – the circles under his eyes attested to that – so he spent time in his private rooms. It was kept tidy, in shape, with folded clothes and hanging jackets, his greatcoat hanging from a hook on a far wall and a bed that was a bit larger than a common officer’s bed. A lone lamp stood on a nightstand, casting dull light over the bed when he didn’t want the rest of the lights on in the room, and set a more calming mood for him when he needed it.

 

Today (tonight, he wasn’t sure), he was looking out the single small window on the wall, watching the blackness of the vacuum of space, as well as the flickers of distant stars that twinkled and shimmered. Some of them were likely already dead and gone, and the remnants of their light were simply taking too long to reach where he sat on the Finalizer. Ironic, something so beautiful was already dead, and his eyes watched a moment, blankly staring ahead as he pondered the differences of this view and the view back at home.

 

Home was rarely a place Hux ever managed to think about. It had hardly ever left an impression and yet something still struck him as he stared out in to space, watching nothing in particular. Arkanis was a place of nothing but overcast skies and drizzles. Rains that turned in to sheer downpours maybe two or three times a week, but it was always wet. Which was why the Galactic Empire’s officer’s academy had been such a dreary place. But you weren’t there to see how dreary it was, no matter if you looked out and caught the occasional glimpse of one or two moons in between the clouds. Sunshine was nothing but a faint dream on the planet, and Hux recalls maybe seeing and feeling it once or twice in his years there, even in the academy.

 

The training had been rough, and perhaps it was between that and the looming of his father that shaped him, as well as the fall of the Empire. It had been a glorious achievement, the Empire, where everything was in order, and the New Republic had been weak, extremely so. It still was, and it was a thought that curled through the general’s mind as he tightened his jaw and clenched it, feeling a muscle twitch and jump along his mandible.

 

But it wasn’t the thoughts of the New Republic beginning to pester him, it was thoughts on soulmates, old rumors in the academy and things he had heard when he was nothing but a young boy on Arkanis. Even on the wettest days, when he would go to classes, there would be plenty of other boys and girls when they were younger. Plenty of people to talk and stir rumors, and one of the most popular ones when it came to them was that of soulmates.

 

A soulmate was something he had never expected to run in to, even as a young boy. Plenty of others had dreamed about such things, but his household was run strict and tight, and fancy daydreaming was not allowed. But sometimes, very rarely, he would listen to the fanciful whispers and delights of the other children he was schooled with.

 

Soulmates were a once in a lifetime occurrence, and the joining of them was something that was commonly noted. Plenty of people would end up with their soulmates, begin a family, or merely be with them and spend the rest of their lives together. It was a supposedly whimsical connection, a bond forming between two people that bubbled and surged with so much _love_ and so much goodness. A bond that he now saw as weak, but perhaps back then, maybe he had wanted such a thing, to replace the void that his parents had caused when they were hardly around.

 

So he had researched, as well as listened to those little daydreams of children who smiled and delighted in the company of others.

 

He had discovered, in his studies, that soulmates were well documented, down to a bare medical necessity when they were found. Once the first meeting occurred, there was no stopping the bond that formed. No stopping the opening channel of emotions that would filter between them, unless they actively sought to put up barriers and walls to ignore the bond. Being separated from soulmates had repercussions after long periods of time, the length depending on how long the two were together after first contact to begin with.

 

There were some cases where soulmates had been torn apart emotionally after losing one half of themselves. The loss of one generally caused so much distress and emotional pain on the living partner that the living one deteriorated rapidly. They would wither up, starve themselves, see no point in anything, and allow themselves to essentially die in the long run, after months of agonizing and crushing loneliness. But there were also noted cases where some would live, so long as they could survive the initial loss and pain, and begin to move forward by barricading their bond and attempting to entirely ignore it.

 

It wasn’t a loss cause, Hux had learned.

 

Carefully, he drew his gaze away from the window, the reverie of his childhood memories dissipating easily as he tutted in the back of his throat, scoffing and standing up. He closed the book, set it aside, and grit his teeth as he looked at the shimmering pale blue light of his holopad, the revolving images, and he pursed his lips.

 

Ever since meeting that damnable Kylo Ren, his world had shifted on its axis, and he hated it.

 

With careful strides, he reached his desk, sweeping up the device and feeling the light and familiar weight settle on his palms as he leaned on the wall in the most unprofessional way. His fingers were slender as they swept over the screen, tapping away and catching up on reports in an effort to shove everything in the back of his head, but he could also feel another presence there.

 

As subtle as a ghost as it trickled through his thoughts, and his eyes snapped up, narrowing.

 

 _‘Stay out of my head, Ren.’_ The thought was sharp and vicious, and the careful caressing fingers became something more of a pressure on the insides of his skull, against the edges as it pressed. He knew Ren could hear him.

 

_‘Perceptive, General.’_

_‘I told you to get out.’_

_‘Why? Are you hiding something from me? Is there a secret that the mighty Hux holds that he doesn’t want a Sith apprentice to see?’_

_‘I have no secrets, Ren. Now. Get. OUT.’_

The words were accompanied by a vicious mental shove, and he pushed the presence from his mind, barring up his end of the bond. Certainly, if he were in the same room as Ren, the other could simply use the Force and be back in his mind, but he needed less distance for that, a close vicinity. Communication through the bond of soulmates didn’t require being near one another, and thus each individual could refuse the other in their mind. A blessed sort of thing Hux recalled from his readings, and he was glad he did. He didn’t need the skulking cloud of proverbial doom in his head as well as around on his bridge. When he wanted time on his own, damnit, he wanted it on his own. Not accompanied by a presence he’d sought to get relief from.

 

Even as he thought it, there was a faint trickle of amusement against the barrier of his bond, muffled and muted, and he narrowed his eyes, lifting his head, scowling at the dim lit room he occupied.

 

Damn Kylo Ren (it won’t be the first time he thought it, won’t be the last).

 

Resolutely ignoring the bond and whatever traces of the knight were on the other side, he set his holopad aside and grabbed his greatcoat, pulling it on and buttoning it. Carefully, he checked himself in the mirror, lips pursed, until he pick up his hat, placing it on his head before he swept from his quarters. It would do him some good to be on the bridge and get some work done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You like Tumblr? I like Tumblr! You like Kylux trash and I like Kylux trash! Come follow me! inkfiinity.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets a bit steamy here, and I know this is about a day early but hey.   
> Next chapter might take a bit longer to come out.
> 
> You like Kylux & I like Kylux. You can find me on my personal Tumblr inkfiinity.tumblr.com

Jakku was a surprise, coming with the capture of a rebel pilot. Not _only_ a pilot, but the _best_ pilot in the resistance, Poe Dameron. The capture of course went to Ren, who had stopped a plasma beam with merely a thought, and had had the troopers bring him in. It was simple, but it wasn’t what they were looking for. The map was gone, and Dameron had been no help until the knight himself had descended upon the interrogation chamber to get the information from him.

 

Hux could only assume what the other man had used, and he had the sneaking suspicion that it was actually the same thing he used on him when they were in close quarters on the bridge. That incessant pressure of the Force in his head that was behind his eyes and face, making him feel like his face was going to push outward in an explosion.

 

It was no surprise they had gotten the alert that the map was still on the planet they were orbiting around, in the proverbial hands of a _droid_ of all things, a BB-8 unit. Hux sent his men to scour the planet, on what the knight had pulled from the pilot’s mind.

 

What they hadn’t expected – what _anyone_ hadn’t expected – was the escape of the pilot, with the help of a traitorous trooper, FN - 2187. It was a damned catastrophe that left the hangar a mess, people killed and plenty of equipment damaged. It was enough to give Hux a fucking headache, and he reached up, rubbing at his temples, feeling the ridiculous boiling wrath that he tried to bar from himself. It didn’t work, and he could feel it slip past his barrier like a thick oil, slithering and coiling through cracks in his defense and around his mind. It felt like an infectious disease, an invasive plant that was spreading through his brain and wrapping tight, pumping the wrath and hatred through him that was going to give him a headache.

 

It was enough to cause Hux to turn on his heel on the bridge with his hands behind his back, and make his way.

 

Through the sterile metal halls, his steps were leather clops, and the troopers that patrolled the corridors scattered at the sight of their general so frustrated, the rigid posture that _screamed_ his annoyance. He was a man on a mission, and he took himself to the hall that housed Kylo Ren’s quarters. The annoyance and frustration was near tangible in the air here, thick and cloying, clogging the back of his throat and pushing more insistently on his mind. It was like a pulsing wave that kept thumping against his mental thoughts, but he could also feel trickles of the Force as well, pushing in at his mind and probing at the edge of his thoughts.

 

Kylo wouldn’t stop him from coming in, and being the top man on the Finalizer, he used his authority level to open the doors to the quarters, stepping in and letting the metal doors hiss shut behind him.

 

“I suggest you control your anger, _Lord_ Ren, or you’ll find me tossing you into the nearest airlock and watching you get sucked out in to space.”

 

“Why are you here, Hux.”

 

The response was distorted, and Hux scowled as he noted the mask on the man’s face once more.

 

“You wear that _thing_ even in private?” he asked, his voice scathing as he allowed the bond to drop open, his own annoyance at war with the anger and frustration radiating from the other.

 

“Why are you _here_.” It was heavier this time, and he felt the pressure on his head again, something that entirely annoyed him. The other was using the Force on him to pry in to his thoughts, and he could only talk to him. He couldn’t block him but he could throw up a massive wall of anger in his head to at least make the other look at him.

 

“Because you’re radiating so much anger and annoyance and I wanted to make sure you didn’t destroy _another_ part of _my_ ship in your childish tantrums. So stop, _now_.”

 

It was one thing for Hux to use such authority on the bridge, but he’d never brought it up in private with Kylo, not when he knew the other was powerful, and he could take a step in the wrong direction. He might be annoyed but he didn’t want to be killed in some childish fit of rage. The redhead scowled as the other stepped forward, and he was very well aware that with his cloak and helmet, Ren looked much larger than he actually was.

 

Ridiculous, he thought, and he felt a surge of power behind his eyes before it stopped, and he scowled.

 

“I would very much appreciate it if you stopped pilfering through my mind like a vulture,” he snapped, staring the bare few inches it took to the helmet’s eye area. “I’d appreciate it even more if you stopped wearing that ridiculous mask all around even in private as well. You’re certainly not scaring anyone here.”

 

That at least got a reaction, one that threw him a bit off guard.

 

The knight reached up, his leather clad hands gripping the sides of the helmet before pulling, and there was a static sizzle, faintly audible, as the voice modulator disconnected, and a hiss of air as he moved to pull the helmet entirely off.

 

Hux had expected maybe some classical type villain behind that mask, someone that maybe looked like Snoke. He didn’t expect the incredibly human features, and _young_ human features at that. Maybe late twenties, if that, definite someone younger than himself, with dark eyes and dark hair. Pale skin, beauty marks on his face and a prominent nose and lips. The effect was rather startling with how long Kylo’s hair was, and for the first time, Hux was actually speechless. Speechless, but not awestruck looking. His jaw as firmly shut and his eyes were flickering over Ren’s features, curiously looking him over before settling on his eyes.

 

“Well, it could be worse. You could look like the Supreme Leader,” he sighed out, and watched Ren’s brows contract. With his face revealed, he was extremely emotive, and Hux could read him like a book. No wonder he wore the mask.

 

He was hyper aware now, of their close proximity, with Kylo looming over him with every extra inch he could muster, as if glaring down at him would make Hux turn tail and run, but he merely pursed his lips instead, watching Kylo.

 

The next moment however, he reached up, and his fingers gripped that long hair, tugging him in close and all but _growling_ in his face as he pulled him in close. He watched the dark haired man’s expression flicker from angry, frustrated, to sheer surprise as his mouth opened, and Hux dared to dart forward, to kiss him.

 

Whoever had said soulmates were supposed to be soppy and in love had never met Hux, nor Kylo. The kiss was not gentle one; it was all teeth and sharp bites, the pressing of a tongue in to a surprised mouth, and Hux took his time catching that lower lip, biting down hard and releasing it after a moment. Kylo was still too shocked to do anything but stare as the General looked at him, his eyes dark and his jaw set.

 

“I suggest you stop acting like a child,” he breathed huskily, and his fingers tightened. “Or do I have to punish you?” The threat was more than that, something sexual that suddenly sent Kylo shivering in a visible way, and the bond breaking open with emotions that rolled over those pale features.

 

Hux can feel it all, from the confusion to the arousal, to the wariness and trepidation that leaked around all of it. He could also feel the subtle edges of prodding as Kylo tried to get a read on his intentions, and he merely looked over the pseudo-Sith a moment, lips pulled tight as his leather covered fingers tightened in Kylo’s hair, and the arousal flared, along with the surprise.

 

“What do you mean, punish me?” The words, Hux supposed, were supposed to be sharp, but they came out annoyingly small and edged with a childish tone from Kylo’s mouth. His voice was so different without the modulator, and Hux found himself reluctantly enjoying the tone of it.

 

“Get on the bed, Lord Ren, and I’ll show you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a sort of apology in advance, I am dropping this chapter a little early. Considering my Finals are actually next week, I wanted to let you guys enjoy this, as I won't be able to post anything next week at all. So, enjoy!

The bond was thick with arousal, to a point where it was clogging the back of Hux’s throat as he nudged Kylo forward, towards the bed, and allowed him to fall to his knees over the edge of it. This was the other man’s room, but Hux took absolute authority, and Kylo let him.

 

It was so easy to get him on his knees there, guiding him from behind, and sliding a leather glove over his jaw as he loomed over. The General looked down at him, his eyes smoldering and his face unreadable as he slipped his fingers a little further, brushing fingertips over Kylo’s lips. It drew a shaking stutter from those lungs, and the sound of a soft moan was stifled as the younger man bit on his lower lip.

 

Carefully, Hux curled his fingers under that jaw, tilting his head back to make him look up, causing his neck to arch and his back to bow. He pulled him back more and more, feeling the pressure of that soft hair cushioning where Kylo’s head rested on his abdomen now.

 

“There, see Lord Ren, isn’t it so easy to hand over that power? That control?” He breathed as he looked down, still standing at the edge of the bed, tilting his head before he reached up and carefully removed his hat, setting it aside.

 

Hux looked as he always did, calm and composed, put together with his hair slicked back and his lips in a thin line. With the heavy great coat, leather gloves, and standard uniform, he was the epitome of collected – looking down at Kylo with a gaze of superiority and amusement – whereas Ren was another story.

 

The taller man, while still in his robes and outfit, was readable. Without his helmet, his pale face was flushing with pinks and reds, his eyes dark and his hair a mess where he was bowed back against Hux, held there by the fingers on his chin. He didn’t even attempt to push his head down or pull away, his eyes giving a challenge as he swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing along his throat where it was bared as well.

 

“It’s so easy, so simple, to relax, let me take control.”

 

As he spoke, Hux’s hand moved, his leather covered fingers sliding in to Ren’s mouth, making the other man’s eyes flutter shut. With expert motions, he sank two fingers past the younger man’s lips, feeling the teeth even part as Kylo relaxed his jaw, his eyes fluttering and a color peeking at his upper cheeks.

 

“That’s it... such a good boy,” Hux cooed, and he could feel the bond thrum with a myriad of emotions. It was like Kylo had never done anything remotely like this, in any shape or form, anything at all sexual. It almost made Hux smirk, but he remained composed as ever, looking over those pale features, moving his fingers a little deeper in to his mouth. “Suck,” he added in a soft command.

 

It was easy to feel the beginning of the suction from Kylo’s mouth, and the General exhaled as he felt it, knowing it would be better without the gloves, but this was a way of holding control over Ren.

 

A tongue slid over his fingers, and Hux smirked down at the darker haired man, watching his pale face color more with a blush that ran down his neck as his end of the bond became more of a tempest. It swirled with combating emotions, such as confusion and want, reluctance, but desire to fulfill this. The more it went on, however, the bond eased up, just that much more.

 

“Clear your mind. Let _me_ be the one to guide you.”

 

Kylo’s eyes opened and he looked up with a near glare, his teeth pinching the fingers in his mouth, and Hux didn’t flinch. He stared at him with a hard glare, until the other man’s jaw relaxed again, drawing his fingers out. They trailed strands of saliva, and he spread his fingers, only to trace over Ren’s lips carefully.

 

“That’s it… just focus on your instincts, not on your thoughts.”

 

The anger was slowly ebbing away, and Hux removed his hand entirely, letting Kylo hover there with his back arched before he stepped away, and the other straightened up instead, his ragged breathing almost too loud in the four walls they occupied.

 

“Clothes off, now.”

 

The command was soft, but there, and he watched Kylo’s spine straighten tight, going like a rod, as he reached up himself, removing his greatcoat and crossing a few steps to set the fabric over a nearby chair. When he looked up again, he could see Kylo working to get his robe off, peeling it up and over his head, looking much smaller with it off. It revealed the lining of his body, the actual shape, and Hux merely watched with amusement as the apprentice stripped bit by bit. He stripped himself off as well, of course, laying each article of clothing over his greatcoat, firmly keeping them from getting wrinkled, and leaving the leather gloves on.

 

By the time he finished, he looked up to see the other man facing him now, the pale body bared to him, and the blush went far more than Kylo’s face. It stretched down his neck, dusting pink at his shoulders and chest, but what was more was that under that clothing, he was scarred. Beauty marks dotted his pale skin, yes, but the scars stood out in knotted flesh, silvery and faded, so old, but scattered from so many years of training, both as a once Jedi and under Snoke.

 

“My my Lord Ren, you are beautiful,” Hux finally purred out, walking towards the bed again. From his position, walking up to the mattress, he could see how aroused the other was, his cock thick and laying against his hip, hardening all the more and flushing pink at the head.

 

Slowly, very slowly, Hux walked on to the bed on his knees, ignoring how his own cock was gathering attention and filling. He moved towards Kylo, pushing him back, getting a leather gloved hand on his soulmate’s cock and leaning to kiss him hard, feeling the gasp against his lips and the shudder the other man gave.

 

“Tell me, Lord Ren, have you ever had anyone touch you like this?” It was a hiss against Kylo’s lips, teasing, and he breathed out.

 

“N-no.”

 

The answer didn’t startle him, and Hux merely smiled against his mouth, carefully kissing the bottom lip as his hand worked up and down that thick shaft easily.

 

“All that power you wield, and I have you bending so easily to me. You’re melting at a touch from my palm,” he murmured, and his head tipped, pressing a kiss to Kylo’s jaw and feeling the tic of muscles as the other clenched up. Annoyance flickered in the bond, and Hux merely leaned up, lifting his gloved hand away to tangle it in Kylo’s hair sharply, jerking it back and drawing a gasp.

 

The annoyance melted away rapidly, replaced with a flare of arousal, and the red haired man smirked to himself, watching as Kylo arched up. Carefully, he slid a freckled thigh up between Kylo’s legs, pressing it against the man’s shaft and balls, rubbing and giving him a place for friction, which was taken greedily, grinding downward with a near pathetic sound that wasn’t the least bit suppressed. He looked beautiful, and Hux would never admit how beautiful.

 

Carefully, he lifted his thigh a little higher, pressing and feeling the brush of those dark curly hairs against his skin, and he leaned, tipping Kylo’s head back with a tug of thick strands to kiss at his neck, at his throat, over a pulse point. He curled his fingers, the leather creaking softly as he applied pressure to the dark strands, and he could feel the tiniest twinges of pain in Ren’s end of the bond, followed by even more arousal.

 

“Oh, you like pain?” Hux’s voice came out silky smooth and low as he smirked. “How perfect.” He doesn’t explain what he means, instead backing off and making the other roll with a crack of leather on the pale skin of a hip. It drew out a yelp, but after getting his hand untangled, Kylo easily rolled over, exposing a pale and pert ass.

 

“Now, you know I said I was going to punish you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yes, _what_?” Hux brought his hand down, delivering a sharp smack to one ass cheek, drawing out a yelp of sound and a spark of annoyance.

 

“Yes, General Hux, _sir_ ,” Kylo all but grit out the words, and Hux merely smiled, rubbing over the rapidly reddening flesh.

 

“Good boy. You’re already learning. It’s a shame I still have to punish you. But maybe you’ll learn that you cannot throw a tantrum without _consequences_ ,” he hissed out, and his other hand came down, delivering another sharp slap, just as he had the first time. “Now I want you to _count_ as I do this, understand?”

 

“Yes sir. Two sir,” Kylo replied, this time far more breathless than he had the first time.

 

“Good.”

 

Another slap, another count. By the time Hux had reached ten, he felt the shuddering in the bond and against his hands. Slowly, Hux removed his gloves, setting them to the side to feel the angry red skin, the heat of it against his palms making him sigh out before he leaned down, lips gracing over Kylo’s ear.

 

“Have you learned your lesson yet?”

 

By now, the younger man was far gone in to a headspace of calm and submissiveness, but he was by no means any good at it. He was trembling, his lower lip red from biting on it and his cock was aching between his legs.

 

“N-no. I haven’t learned it yet. Please...”

 

Hux assumed it was good enough, as his fingers trailed and he paused, resting them on those trim hips, tapping against the bone on one side. “Bring the lubrication over here,” he murmured. “It’s not that difficult. In the upper drawer on the nightstand.”

 

He didn’t have to prompt when it came drifting over, tugged along by an invisible line that Hux knew was the Force at work. It wobbled from the way Ren’s attention was wavering, how his arousal was clouding his mind, but the redhead paid no heed, catching the bottle and uncapping it with ease. The fluid was chilled when it touched his fingers, but it rapidly warmed, and he looked down, blue eyes sweeping over the stark red of Kylo’s ass a long moment until he reached.

 

Slowly, he traced a slicked finger over the puckered ring of muscle, drawing a hiss from Kylo as the younger man tensed, his back tightening and muscles bunching up along his spine.

 

“It’s _cold_.”

 

“Stop complaining. It will warm up.”

 

His fingers slid in to Kylo slowly, working only one and feeling the sheer tightness as the dark haired man bowed his back and buried his face in to the sheets, hissing under his breath and trying to calm himself. Hux didn’t give him much of a chance, his finger pressing in a little deeper, curving, seeking, until there was a sharp gasp and a flare of surprise and arousal in the bond that was thick enough to make Hux’s mouth water.  “See what happens when you behave?” he murmured, his finger curling that much more, and slowly slipping another one in to him.

 

The response given was nothing but a moan as Kylo shifted himself under him, digging his knees in to the mattress and wrapping his fingers along the sheets to pull at them with a hiss. The more he reacted, the more Hux rewarded him, feeding in to that bond again, almost gorging himself on the arousal and the high of being able to make a man like Kylo Ren bend to his very whims with naught but a well-placed few fingers and some slapping like a misbehaved child.

 

A third finger, and that passage of muscle was becoming a bit more lax with his motions, clenching only every so often as Hux fingered him easily, watching, listening to the drag of Kylo’s breath and the simpering sounds he tried and failed to keep down. Each sound was a symphony to his ears, and he breathed out at last, moaning his own arousal against Kylo’s spine as he moved himself, bending over him, pressing chest to back with the younger man.

 

“Take a breath,” he warned, his fingers drawing out of the other.

 

All too easily, he replaced his fingers with his cock, and the thick head pressed against the ring of muscle. He could feel the resistance, the tension that tingled along Kylo’s spine before he inched in, sinking in bit by bit, moaning against his neck and carefully biting down against that pale flesh. Slowly, but surely, he pulled back, only to push back in, getting deeper and deeper until his balls were meeting Kylo’s and their hips were flush.

 

Only then did he wait a long moment, listening to every sound the other man made against the sheets, feeling the arousal and need, and the annoyance when Hux wouldn’t move.

 

“Do you have something to say, Ren?”

 

“Mmphmmpnhhnnm.”

 

“You’re talking to the sheets.”

 

Kylo moved his head, revealing the flushed nature of his face, his cheeks pinkish red at the tops, his eyes dark, and pupils blown wide open by sheer need.

 

“I said ‘fuck me already’.”

 

Hux’s response was a slap to Kylo’s already red ass, the skin giving his hand a shock of an impact and the hit itself drawing an embarrassingly loud yelp from the younger man. He nearly sobbed out the sound, moaning instead. “Please,” he amended.

 

“Good boy,” Hux breathed, and immediately, his hips snapped in to action.

 

He drew out slow, resting only the crown of his cock inside Ren before shoving forward. The pace was set up like that, enough to make him shudder himself, his composure beginning to rattle as sweat began to glisten along his pale body. Each thrust drew unholy noises from Kylo, the younger man panting below him as his fingers flexed and relaxed in the sheets, and the bond was nothing but arousal and need while Hux took it upon himself to reach down. He found what he was looking for, his fingers wrapping around a thick cock, smeared with precome already. It was slick, throbbing in his grasp as he stroked slow, counterpoint to his thrusts and hearing – as well as _feeling_ – how Ren reacted, writhing under him and moaning out loudly.

 

“Come.”

 

It was a sharp order from Hux’s mouth, and the knight moaned under the other, having been unaware of just how pent up he was until he was allowed to actually come, spilling out against the sheets and nearly sobbing in to the pillows from the sheer relief.

 

“Good boy,” Hux groaned, his words punctuated with the sharp sound of skin on skin as he pounded in to the other, abandoning rhythm before allowing himself to come as well, spilling in to him and bending over him, panting as his forehead pressed to a pale nape. He could feel those dark hairs on his forehead, and he merely smirked.

 

“You may stay the night here,” he murmured, and he slowly pulled out of the other, looking down as thick seed spilled from the other, smearing down a thigh from a well-used hole. The General admired how it looked, and his fingers slid through the mess before he pushed some back inside idly, all while Kylo slowly laid down on his stomach, panting. “You are mine,” he finally said, his voice low, as he looked down at the younger man with an intense gaze.

 

“All mine.”


End file.
